The invention relates to a vehicle operating element as well as a method of non-invasive measurement of biomolecules, especially of lactate, alcohol and/or urea.
It is known from the state of the art that vehicles include a plurality of sensors increasing the safety during operation of the vehicle. For example, sensors for monitoring the driving behavior of the operator are provided so as to conclude a health condition and, resp., a condition of fitness to drive of the operator therefrom. Sensors of this type may evaluate, for example, the steering behavior of the operator or may follow the movement of his/her eyes so as to determine the operators fatigue.
It has turned out to be a drawback of said sensors that they can determine the operator's condition only on the basis of the measurement of indirect parameters such as motion sequences or posture. Therefore, sensors of this type can only detect conditions that have already occurred. Directly imminent changes of condition which will affect the operator's driving behavior and health cannot be detected by said sensors, however.